


The boy in the photos

by Sammyslittletrickster



Category: Phan, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Photos, YouTube, videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyslittletrickster/pseuds/Sammyslittletrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sees a mysteries boy in old photos but doesn't know who he is and why he's following him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so i would love it if you comment

Ever since Dan was young he had always seen a young boy with reaven hear and deep blue eyes, he almost felt like he knew the kid. He had never seen the kid before but he always seemed lost and out of place, different clothes where woren every time, one time it would be black skinny jeans and a blue top with a penguin with a jet pack on it, a nother could be black skinny three quarters and a purple top with lazier cats on it.  
When Dan turned 17 he had forgotten about the boy, until he found an old camera, and after watching youtubers for hours on end, he wanted to try it. He set the camera on the table and started filming. When he finished he rewatched it, everything seemed fine, but he then rewatched it one more time to make sure it looked good.  
This time when he rewatched it he noticed the boy in the back round sat right behind him, watching his every move. He had grown since Dan had last seen him Dan had no idea how he hadn't seen this the first time, then he noticed something that Sent a shiver down his spine, at the window was a slim clocked finger climbing in to his room, no face and no life was showen. The dark haired boy looked behind him, an expression of pure panick and horror showing on his face, he turned to the camera and you could just about hear the sound of the kids sweet and inacent voice just under Dans loud and stuttery voice. Only three word were spoken, and they where 'Help me, Please' then the film finished.  
Dans face was as pale as snow. He was sat there and was about to rewatch it and hope it was his imagination, but the door slamed open cousing Dan to scram, and there was his older brother looking angry.  
"Come on fuck tard, dinners ready" he then walked off, leaving a startled Dan alone in his room.

* * * * *

When Dan came back up the stairs and to his room he noticed the fideo from earlier had been deleted and the camera had fallen to he floor. He picked it up to show it was recording.  
He stopped the recording and downloaded it to his computer.  
He started watching. First he saw nothing, until he noticed the boy move from behind the camera was now showing his face and then the words he spoke sent a shiver down his back.  
"Hi, I'm Philip Lester, I died as a young boy after I was hit by a car. I don't really know what to say but please help me Dan, once you die and your in limbo like I am you can see what could have been, I found out that we will be best friends" a single tear rolled down his cheek "we'll be living together in some three years, well be famous on YouTube,but for any of that to happen, I need your help."


	2. The first talk of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two and Dan and Phil are know talking, how? find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, it looks longer on paper and I am really lazy... Anyway Enjoy  
> I'll get the next part up ASAP

Dan looked at the recording again and again. Dan finally decided that he was crazy, but nonetheless he saved the file and put the camera back on it's stand and turned it on.  
"I'm probably going insane, but hey at least I'm not bored. What happened and what can i do to help?" Dan spoke to the camera and left it for a minute to role. Picking up the camera Dan smiled but was dreading what he would see this time.  
Dan plugged his camera back into his laptop and waited for the video to load, when the video loaded Dan hesitated before pressing the play button. His own voice came on repeating the sentence he had said then silence. He knew he was going insane.  
After a few more seconds a figure jumped in front of the screen and Dan being Dan fell of the chair. Small giggles could be heard from the laptop.  
"Sorry if I scared you" Phil's voice as sweet as ever "Anyway 'What happened?' as I said, I was in an accident, well not that long ago, I told you. And I don't know how you can help." He stopped and looked down, he looked back up again "You know you could just keep the camera rolling and have a headphone in or use the web cam." Then the recording stopped.  
Dan looked around and crossed his arms over his chest " I knew that" he hissed, a little giggle escaping his lips. He felt silly he hadn't thought of that. Picking up his earphones from the floor he plugged them in and moved to the side leaving a clear shot of the background. He started up the web cam and could see the familiar black haired boy right next to him.  
"hi!" Dan giggled pressing record.  
"Can you hear me?" Phil asked.  
"Yes!" Dan replied smiling "So how can I help you?"  
"Yay!" Phil smiled making Dan smile widen "I have no idea, Google it?"  
"Okay...." Dan hesitated opening internet explorer.  
"You know I've been trying to talk to you for nearly a year now, but you left the cameras sight" Phil looked down, his face turning a light pink.  
"But I've seen you in really old photos" Dan questioned.  
"Ye, I move through the images in a way" Phil's blush darkening "I've been watching you for the past year now"  
"Ye an-wait have you been watching me get changed" Phil looked down "Dude, no, why Dan went red, a huge smile on his face.  
"I...I looked away, i promise" Phil looked like he was going to cry or something and whispered "sorry"  
"No, no don't cry, I'm sorry for upsetting you, I believe you" Dan moved closer to Phil, looking in the camera to see exactly where Phil was. Dan slowly started putting his arm around where the boy would have been sat "It's okay, just in future look away" Dan smiled, Phil's blue eyes lighting up.  
"Dan, I can feel your arm! I can feel it!" Phil jumped up and down, waving his long arms around.  
"Calm down Phil" Dan's smile widens as his new friend falls back to Dan's side "Anyway back to the google"  
"By the way I love your choice of music" Phil looked at the CD's.  
"Thanks, you like Muse?" Dan smiled.  
Dan typed into Google 'How to help a ghost out of limbo?' but the only thing was how to exorcise a ghost.  
"Phil, I can't find anything" Phil didn't look to disappointed.  
"Well we could try and find a Psychic" Phil suggested.  
"Well it's 00:37, so... we'll wait till morning"  
"So, is there anything you wanted to know about me?" Phil asked with a yawn.  
"Ye everything and do you sleep?" Dan questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
"Yes, I do sleep usually in that chair or on your bed when your in school or something, Anyway where do I start"  
"How about the start?"  
"okay, okay umm well...."


	3. The flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK TIME!!! Phil has a Flashback and Dan has Popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer, please Enjoy ;)

"Okay, okay well umm... FLASHBACK!!" Phil shouted, a little giggle escaping Dan's mouth.   
"Give me a sec" Dan left the room just to return two minutes later with a bag of ready made popcorn "I like popcorn with my stories"  
Phil stood up then sat back down on his legs and giggled at Dan's silliness.  
"Anyway, back to the story..."

* * * * 

"Mum! Where are you" Phil whined down the phone. On the other side you could hear Phil's mum sigh on the other end.  
"I'm sorry hun, you'll have to walk home, your fathers not home yet" she gave another sigh "you're old enough to walk home on your own, I'll call you if he gets back."   
"Okay" Phil sighed then hung up. He moved his hand into his pocket and removed and old and battered MP3. He put one head phone in and let the other hang down across his chest. The first song that came on was uprising by Muse, the rest of the songs after that were a blur.  
Phil started walking down the street, people walking past with winter coats on, some had big fluffy brown coats, others looked like they had four or five different tops and jackets on. He would see couples with matching smiles on there faces as there hands interlock with one another's. Honestly it made him a little jealous that he didn't have a girlfriend he could walk down the street with holding hands, or watch a scary movie with and eat popcorn.  
He carried on walking more and more people passing by. After a few more song finished he looked up and scanned the street, he saw that there was no one around, only him and an older man that was coping his every move, less then ten feet behind him.   
The other man wore an old long coat that looked like it had seen better days, an old crooked hat hung from his head and an old pair of combat trousers, only a few threads holding them together. The man looked to be in his later forties, a wired smile that was lop sided and grey hair coming out from underneath the hat. A blink and a small limp came from the man, he looked like he had been out on the streets for years, the eyes showing something you wouldn't see very often.   
Phil started to move faster, peering over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure the man wasn't too close. He looked back one more time expecting to see the old man, but instead he saw an empty street.  
"Oh god, where did he go?" Phil asked himself, the worry creeping up his face.  
"I'm not sure" a women asked, Phil jumped and turned to a young women in her early twenties, short red hair, dark blue combats and two t-shirts a black long sleeved top and a red short sleeved top on that, then a black waist coat.  
"Who are you?" Phil panicked.  
"The least of your problems son" she smiled and put her hand on Phil's arm. "I'm just a passer by" she smiled and walked away.  
Phil blinked a few times and turned around and there he was, less then four inches from Phil's face, his teeth a dark shade of yellow and black. Phil screamed, turned and ran.  
All Phil was thinking about was getting away when he ran onto the road. Phil stopped and a small, light blue car crashed into his side. The last thing Phil remembers is the women who had touched his shoulder the minute before now waving at him from behind a wall with a small wink.  
He was then standing next to the women and watching people leave there warm houses and run to where the car was, Phil could see his own body lying on the floor, blood rushing from his head. Phil slowly moved his hands to his fave and let out a small gasp.   
"It's a shame" the women spoke, slowly turning her head to look at Phil "you're cute" she gave a small smile then started walking motioning her hand for Phil to follow.  
"So what now? What about my family? What's happ-" Phil blabbered on till a finger was put on his lips with a long 'shhhh'.  
"Truth is it's not your time, find this boy" she handed Phil a yellow post it note "I'm sorry for your loss" she smiled.  
"Who is this?" Phil asked.  
"An old friend, he'll know what to do" she then walked away.  
Phil gazes down at the note where a name and an address is written down. Phil glances up to see an ambulance next to his body. Phil sighs, a small tear falls down his cheek as he turns and walks away his gaze flickering around to find where he was.  
When he noticed he was only a half an hour walk from where he was he sighed and peered down at the floor, then started walking in the general direction.

* * * * *


	4. The rest of the flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tells the rest of his flash back to Dan

* * * * *

Phil inspects the houses around him and sees number 56, the same number thats on the post it note. He goes to knock when his hand passes through the door.   
"Oh, right" Phil had forgotten his death already, something you wouldn't really forget, but he did.   
Phil passed through the door and looked around at the exotic statues and rugs. "Hello?" Phil squeaked.  
Mumbling could be heard from one of the back rooms, so he slowly made his way in that direction when he came face to face with a young boy. Kinda tall with dark brown curly hair and green eyes, he was wearing black jeans and a green Zelda t-shirt.  
"Dead?" He asked and smiled.  
"What?" Phil answered.  
"Are you dead?" He giggled. Phil nodded. "Aww, poor thing, so young don't worry. So whats brought you here?"   
" umm.. Well a women said it was to soon and said-"   
"So you're Philip Lester?" The boy interrupted, gaining a nod from Phil "That would have been Ash, nice girl. Follow me please and we can get this sorted."  
Phil followed the boy to the end of the corridor and turned around "Sorry, I'm Pj, no I am not dead if thats what you are wondering but I can see the dead" he smiled again and turned to open the door.  
In that room was another man, he was just watching the Tv on a red sofa. He had a whit top on with green sleeves and no trousers, his long dark messy hair flopping in front of his face. He was half asleep watching crappy day time Tv.   
Pj walked up behind the sofa and leaned over pressing a kiss to his forehead, saying "Hey, Chris we have a guest, time to get up and put into your trousers" he giggled.  
Chris slowly moved his head up and kissed Pj on the lips and yawned a "Hi hun" before picking him self of the sofa and turning around to face Phil. "Sorry give me a sec" Chris then stepped into a pair of trousers on the floor and pulling them up.   
"Anyway, I guess you're dead, ummmm where did Pj go?" Chris stopped and burped, this whole time Pj had wondered out of the room with out the other two even noticing. Chris looked behind Phil and carried on "Okay, you need to find someone, Aww, It's a boy"  
"I got you a drink and some medicine" Pj handed Chris the glass and tablets " when Chris gets a physic thing he sees into the future and kind of sees what should have happened"  
"Ye, you where meant to met a nice boy, brown hair and brown eyes, you would meet over youtube and over the years */you both fall in love but don't realise until you both wake up next to each other after a boys night out, but the thing is you both admit you have loved each other for more then 6-7 years and start a relationship that morning/* (notes at end)" Chris stops and moves to Pjs side "Pj was meant to finish collage and go on to do great things and meet me in about two years from now, six years from when he first died, he was on his way to break up with his girlfriend before something pushed him out on to the road where he was hit by a bus."  
"You know what, you're very lucky Ash was passing by when she did because there was no post it note for you, if she wasn't there you would be gravelling, nasty little shits" Pj spoke up clinging on to Chris' arm again.  
"So who am I looking for?" Phil asked looking between Chris and Pj. "And what's a gravelling?"  
"A boy named Dan, I'll give you the address in a sec, a gravelling is a little shit, they sit around and kill people, some will make a man want to kill, others will knock things of shelves and trip you up"

* * * * *  
"Okay so here is the address and here is your lift" Chris said handing him a post it note an pointed at a car.  
"I can't drive" Phil answered.  
"No shit, I'm gonna drive you, It would take hours to walk but only 30-40 minutes via car" Chris answered back with a small smile. "Come on"  
* *  
"He drove me here and I have been sat around waiting for you to notice me" Phil said now talking to Dan. "We need to go see them soon anyway, I nearly forgot"  
"Okay but where are they?" Dan asked moving his face in a questionable way.  
"I have it here" Phil said pulling out a post it note from his back pocket and smiled.  
"Well okay then, we'll have to take a bus" Dan muttered urning a nod and smile from Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the part with the */ /* was replased with 'over the years you both deflope a deep and meanigful friendship that lasts the both of you the rest of your lifes'


End file.
